Pokemon Tamers
by JediMasterAshRK
Summary: In this world Pokemon is a tv series but Ash and his friends have a same realistic dream From thier POV that leaves questions unanwsered. This story is somewhat based on the show digimon tamers but with Pokemon insted. Rated T for some cursing
1. Chapter 1

Hello its me and i have a new and first story about pokemon. Ok you all know digimon tamers right? Well if not watch some its an ok season of digimon. Ok enough let the story begin.

By the way i don't own pokemon or digimon. And if i did this would've happend.

* * *

><p>In the center of a stadium in the Unova Reigon. A 10 year old boy stood tall and proud holding his Pokemon League trophy up high. He was proud of himself, that he acoplished what his father did in a faraway land, and that boy was no other than Ash Ketchum.<p>

Ash's POV  
><em>"YES! I won the League after all those years. i finally won it"! <em>I thought until i saw all my friends coming towards me. "Hey guys you made it". I said. "Of course we did. I called them all up so we'ed up here together" Brock said with a big smile on his face while he pointed at the large group of people behind him. Next thing I know all of them moved foword and hugged me, of course i was getting squished but I didn't care at least i had all me friends and Pikachu an my head nothing could go wrong.

**(BOOM)  
><strong>It was sound of thunder to me. "You guys heard that thunderclap". I said as locked at the blue sky. "But there is no cloud for miles". Max said also locking up at the sky. "Then what was it". May said after her brother. "Maybe a Pokemon". Dawn said holding Piplup close.  
>Next thing I know we were all screamed while being sucked in by a vortex underneath us. Then every thing was black, and silent.<p>

* * *

><p>(THUD)<br>"OW. That hurt" I said as fell of my bed. Then I was looking around my bedroom and kinda surprised that woke up here and begun to rub my eyes. "What the? Oh no it was a dream?" I said having the urge to cry from the sadness that the people i met in that dream that felt so real to me i may never see them or know if they exsist, but i didn't because I glance at my watch."Oh its just 5:17PM. 5:17! " and if i had water i would of done a spittake.

"Oh man Im late. Moms going to kill me if im late again. And still have to go pick up Brock at his house. Ok you can do this Ketchum calm down and breath (deep inhale) (deep exhale) oh man forget this". Then i went to the bathroom to splaash my face and try to somewhat put down the small hair on my head, then i moved to brushing my teeth. But I kept going back to the dream I had it, felt so real."I may Have to tell Brock about my dream, i mean we are good friends, and also the rest of the guys as well. Shit im late i have to call and tell him to get ready for work". As I got ready puting on my white shirt, riped blue jeans, black and white shoes, and Guadalupe necklece.  
>A. is for Ash and B it for Brock<br>As I got out of the house I grab my phone and dialed 4 for speed dial.  
>A "Come on dude pick up..."<br>B "uh hello Ash, dude your late"  
>A "Yeah I know im in the car already i'll see you in a couple mins ok"<br>B "alright see ya"  
>I pushed the end button and started the Nissan Skyline i had and steped on it to Brock's House.<br>5:28  
>A "Hey man sorry for the lateness".<br>B "Its cool man but why this late. I mean your always on time man"  
>He said as i drove of to the family restraunt where we worked at. I mean we both are rich but we wanted earn our money off of work. Me and my mother are some what wealthy becauce my uncle that I never met in person is CEO with alot of car companies and he even gets me cars that i want when ever. This explains the Skyline im driving. And Brock he became rich by his grandfather inventing something that you will find out later.<br>A " Yeah i had this crazy dream"  
>B " What? I had one too. Is that why you were late, because i mean ijust woke up"<br>A " And you were hurring me up whats up with that'  
>B " Ok so whats your dream about"<br>A " Yeah its kinda weired"  
>B " come on it can't be more weirder than mine"<br>A " Yeah, yes it can"  
>B " Ok maybe it can but still tell me because we still have at least 30 mins with this traffic"<br>A " Aww Damnit! Mom is going to be pissed when we get there, alright i'll tell you the dream i had"

As Ash explained the dream, which was from the begining of the Pokemon series up until the the dream ended. By this time they were back on track and almost to work.

5:58 PM

B " Dude you know whats even messed up is that I had the same dream, of course from point of view"  
>A " I know but every thing felt so real and I saw Max, Gary, Barry, Paul and the rest of them and even our families. Wait do think the guys had..."<br>B " The same dream na I dont think so. Do you?"  
>A " Don't know. Just one way to find out."<br>B " And whats that dude"  
>A "let me think of a that"<br>As they got to the parking lot ash turned off the car and stayed quiet for a few moments until.  
>A "I got it! A sleep over at my house' Ash said as Brock gave him an uncertain look.<br>A "What besides you all can bring your video games and pig out at my house" He said With proud smile on his lips.  
>B "Aright we come but what about mom isn't she going to be there to see that we don't get sick or something"<br>A "Yeah, no shes leaving to go visit some friends at some beach resort in kanto or some thing. We can still ask her, i mean she says no to me but not you"  
>B "After we get an anwser we'll call up the guys and get together at your houes ok"<br>A " Aright we'll talk about this after work ok"  
>B "Cool"<br>A"Sweet"  
>They both said as they headed to the restruant to work along side Ash's mother.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes im finished with the first chapter. And every one that reads this chap please leave a review and if you want to be on the next chapter just tell me your person's personality, hair color, race (not being racist), the name and the what relation does heshe have with Ash. And i might post it in before the next chapter (maybe next week).

Bey Until Next Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's me again. With a new chapter of this story .Ok so for those who are confused about this. Ok this story is set in the real world, Pokémon is a TV series and TCG (Trading Card Game) but the TV series is the Pokémon Adventures series. So REAL life Pokémon don't exist in their world but Pokémon is very popular even among the older teens and young adults. The trading card game and the games are together and turned in to one. The game works when you slide a Pokémon card into the side of the DS (either) and is scanned into the game and appears on the battlefield and that is how it is played, and the moves you'll find out maybe next chapter. Alright let's begin with chapter 2 of this story.

* * *

><p>9:05<br>A for Ash, B for Brock  
>A "Hey Brock we have at least half an hour to get out of work."<br>B "Hey are you going to tell her or I am?"  
>A "Nope I'm going to right now."<br>B "Cool, I'll be ready to call the guys or to not call them."  
>A "Alright I will be right back." Ash said as he headed to his mother with a hopeful thinking in his head.<br>M for Delia, Ash's mom  
>A "Uh mom can I have a sleep over for the weekend?" He said nervously to his mom.<br>M "Sure honey, just make sure you have a good amount of money for you and the boys."  
>A "What, your not going to freak out that we're going to destroy the house or something."<br>M "No I'm not because I can trust you boys can't I." she said crossing her arms.  
>A "No you can trust us."<br>M "Ok yes you can, besides I'll be way tomorrow and Sunday, just don't hurt each other ok"  
>A "Alright! I'll call the guys bye."<br>M "_They grow up so fast._" She thought  
>A "Hey Brock she said yes, so start calling."<br>B "alright cool, I'll get right on it."  
>T for Tracey<br>P for Paul yes he and the rest are friends  
>D for Drew<br>Br for Barry  
>G for Gary<br>and MX for max  
>A "Ok I call Max, Tracey, and Drew and you call Paul and Barry.<br>B "Sweet." As he started to dial a phone #  
>P "Hello"<br>B "Hey Paul you got a minute"  
>P "Hey darkman how it going"<br>B "Paul don't call me that."  
>P"Ok ok so what's up what you need."<br>B "yeah can you come and stay over to ash's tomorrow and Sunday"  
>P "Maybe will be games?"<br>B "Yes and you can bring yours too and some "cold ones" if you know what I mean."  
>P "Cool I'll go tell the Oak man."<br>B "Can you tell Gary the news too."  
>P "Sure hold on….. He said yes and Gary is coming to."<br>B "Sweet we'll come pick you up tomorrow."  
>P "Ok we'll be ready around 7 A.M."<br>B "Ok see ya till then bye."  
>T "Hello Ash how is it going?"<br>A "Hey Trace would you come and stay over at my house this weekend."  
>T "yeah sure my mom is going away this weekend so I can just tell her that I'm going to the school early."<br>A "Alright I'll pick you up at 7 in the morning ok."  
>T "I'll be here waiting bye."<br>A "Ok now to call Drew and then Max."  
>After Ash called drew Ash was going to get a surprise.<br>Mx "Hey Ash, aren't you at work" the 11 year old boy said."  
>A "well I just wanted to ask if you could come over this weekend?"<br>MX "yeah you'll have to ask my dad about that."  
>A "Sure pass him to me."<br>N for Norman  
>N "Hello Ash what do you need to ask me son." The 35 year old man said though the phone.<br>A "Hey uncle Norman how are you and yeah I do have to ask you something."  
>N "Sure ask away son."<br>A "Could Max come and stay the weekend so we could go to the academy together."  
>N "Sure why not but I have a favor to ask you would you mind."<br>A "No not at all why."  
>N "Could you possibly watch my Daughter and her friends while their at your house for their sleepover."<br>A "Uh yeah sure I can do some babysitting yeah why not."  
>N "alright what time can you come to pick them up because me and Caroline are going away early for the weekend and could you also take them to the academy to their dorm and they will be you responsibility and I m trusting you with this so please take care of them because their parents would kill me."<br>A "you know you can trust me Uncle Norman and may be around 10 in the morning or something but it will be before noon o, so I'll see ya later Uncle Norman."  
>Ash was kind of surprised that he would have to take care of a few girls for the weekend. Or so he thought.<br>B "Ok so we called the guys and we are ready to talk about the dream we had to see if they had it to."  
>A "yep and we'll be seeing a few girls to be cause Max's sister is coming along with us home and to the academy.<br>B "Ok we'll just have to put them in a room so they can't hear our nerd talk."  
>J for josh he is a one timer so may not appear again<br>J "Hey Ashman you got a lot of hot girls coming in, dude." Josh said from the other  
>A "Hey how many are there."<br>J "Let me see uhhh… six and all in a nice hot group dude."  
>B "Really are they that hot."<br>J "Yeah well most of them I mean there so many different colored heads and nice developing bodies but I'm not a busboy today, looks like you two will have to fight for it."  
>B "Alright rock, paper, scissors, let's make it a bet if you lose you will have to get a haircut."<br>A "And you will have to do my home work for all of freshmen year."  
>A B "Your on!" they said as they were getting their fists out to do the challenge.<br>A B "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS."  
>A B "WHAT!" they had pulled the same on, rock. But at the same time the groups of girls were headed to a large table that would fit their needs.<br>A "Ok the first one to the table wins the earlier bet and gets to take their order, ok."  
>B "Sure alright ready for a race?"<br>A "Sure 3…2…1…GO." Ash said as they went for it all. They were dogging some tables and people. Ash was in the lead whit Brock right behind him. Until a women got scared and accidentally dropped a plate and with that ash came sliding into seconded place. With that Brock made it to the table first, but without breath and his eyes closed."  
>B "Alright you cut your hair tomorrow." Brock said turning around looking to the ground in front of him<br>A "Fine I will keep my end of the bet. Ok so is taking the order." Ash said from the ground and turn over to face him and to get up.  
>B "IDK uh the both of us, you take three and I take three ok."<br>A "Cool."  
>B A "So what'll be ladies?" they both said toward the group of girls.<br>? "Hey I hope you guys know how I am cause I saw the both you two days ago gentlemen"  
>A "May uh how's it going"<p>

* * *

><p>I am still holding to the offer of being in the story so if you want to be in it read the last chap. Please leave reviews and any things that can help an amature like me ok thanks for reading and i will keep writing this story until the end bye.<p> 


End file.
